


Musebox - #12 - Wait

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm





	Musebox - #12 - Wait

**#12 - Wait**

"Okay," Edward said, sitting on the ledge that ran around the roof of the building. "The next time we tell them to synchronize their watches, or something."

Kennichi let out a huff of a laugh. "Not all of them WEAR watches," he reminded Edward, putting his paws up on the ledge and looking out over the city. "I don't wear a watch."

"You're HERE," Edward said. "You're not on the shitlist yet."

"Yet," Kennichi repeated, clearly amused. He dropped back down into a sitting position, scanning over the roof top. "They're not that late."

"Ten thirty means ten thirty," Edward grumbled. "Not ten forty, or ten fifty, or fuckin' eleven o'clock." He leaned back on his hands and stared up at the sky, or what he could see of it. "Hope they're all right."

"It's just a patrol," Kennichi said. "I'm sure they just got caught up in something. You worry too much." Even as he said that, there was the clatter of hard boot on the gravel roof-top. His ears swiveled, and Edward glanced over his shoulder as Soujiro ran up, her boots sliding ahead of her, and landed on her ass.

"Hey guys," Soujiro said brightly.

Kennichi's ears swiveled back to their regular angle. "Soujiro's here," he told Edward, as if Edward was both blind and deaf. "Who are we still missing?"

"Kenshin and Sariel." Edward said.

"Woo, angelbutt is on this job too?" Soujiro hadn't bothered to get up, and instead set her elbows on her knees. "Haven't seen him in a while."

"Haven't seen who in a while?" Sariel asked, as his head popped up over the ledge. Soujiro gave a start while Sariel just gripped the edge of the ledge and pulled himself up and over.

This got Kennichi's attention. "How did you get up here?"

"I flew, you dumbass." Sariel huffed.

"Okay," Kennichi said. "If you flew then where's your wings?"

"I put'em away already, I hate how the feathers get everywhere. Why the fuck does it matter, I'm here, aren't I?"

Soujiro raised a hand at Sariel. "Hey angelboi. Long time, no see."

"Is this everyone?" Sariel asked, his hands on his hips.

"Nope, still missing Kenshin," Soujiro said.

"I'm here," Kenshin said, hopping down from the roof of the stairwell. He landed a little clumsily but righted himself easy. "Are we good?"

"We're all accounted for," Kennichi said. "Five man-team, this has to be a big one. What's the hit?"

Kenshin brushed some dirt off of his jacket's shoulder. "I'll explain when we get there, we're headed down to the warehouse district off the docks."

Soujiro hopped to her feet. "Last one to the docks does the dishes for a week!" She was off and running, one foot on the ledge and leaping the alley between buildings with the ease of a practiced roofcrawler. Kennichi shot after her. "Wings are cheating!" drifted back on the wind as Sariel raced to catch up.

Edward hopped down from the ledge and stopped beside Kenshin. Kenshin raised an eyebrow at Edward, when he looked up at Kenshin with strangely hard eyes. "Don't worry me like that," Edward said gruffly. "You all right?"

"Wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Kenshin said. "They just got the drop on me, is all." He ruffled Edward's hair affectionately. "It's cute that you worry about me."

Edward scowled deeper and Kenshin laughed. "Come on, they've got a head start! Unless you WANT dishwashing duty-" Edward was already leaping the gap between the buildings and Kenshin laughed again, then squeezed his right arm a second and winced. Blood dripped down his hand and Kenshin sighed, and made a fist. He'd had worse.


End file.
